Explosion-proof assemblies are used to guide a conductor device with at least one electrical and/or optical conductor through a bushing part in an explosion-proof manner. The bushing part for example can be an integral part of a wall of an explosion-proof housing. However, the bushing part can also be an insert, which is arranged in turn in a wall of an explosion-proof housing.
The at least one conductor can be a conductor with one or more insulated electrical leads or cores and/or with at least one optical fibre and/or at least one optical fibre bundle.
The guiding of electrical and/or optical conductors from an atmosphere that is at risk of explosion into an explosion-proof space, for example within an explosion-proof housing, is complex. It must be ensured that there can be no ignition transmission outwardly from the explosion-proof space into the atmosphere at risk of explosion.
An explosion-proof assembly for multicore cables is known from DE 10 2012 111 270 A1. The explosion-proof assembly has a cable connection device with an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve. The sleeves are arranged coaxially relative to one another and the cable is guided through the inner sleeve. The outer sleeve has a crimping portion. This is made of plastically deformable material. The inner sleeve is elastically deformable. An elastic deformation of the inner sleeve arranged between the cable and the outer sleeve is achieved by deforming the crimping portion of the outer sleeve. Since the cable sheathing and the inner sleeve are made of elastically deformable material, a plastic material flow of the inner sleeve and of the cable sheathing is avoided, and thus there can be no setting of the material over a longer period of time. It is thus ensured that the cable is arranged in the cable connection device with flameproof gaps.